In a production line of absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and sanitary napkins, there are cases in which a work and a continuous sheet are bonded together.
As a manufacturing apparatus of an absorbent article for performing such bonding process, an apparatus is known which includes a rotating member that rotates in a state where the rotating member is opposing one face of a continuous sheet that is moving, the rotating member having an arcuate retaining surface that retains a work, the rotating member causing the work to be moved to a position where the work is nipped between the one face and the arcuate retaining surface by rotating in a state where the work is retained on the arcuate retaining surface; and a pressing member that bonds the continuous sheet and the work together by coming into contact with another face of the continuous sheet when the work reaches the position and pressing the continuous sheet towards the arcuate retaining surface (see JP-A-2004-121831 and JP-A-2005-298193).